Tension
by RottingCorpses
Summary: Hermione and Viktor should be together right? Well that's what everyone but Ron thinks. Hermione Goes on an adventure with Viktor as he fights to gain points with the overprotective pseudo siblings AKA: Harry Ron
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey so this is chapter one rewrite tell me what you think so I can make it the best for you my readers. I wanted this chapter to be longer but at least I think it is greatly improved from the story before it. I will be updating frequently and I will try to go quickly through the rewrite chapters so we can get on with the story but as you will see these chapters are much different than the ones from the last story. Hope you like and drop me a review please I do really appreciate it. By the way a big thanks to you who made the effort in sending me your requests to continue I will be dedicating all continuing chapters to each of you as we go along. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione was stretching her tired muscles. It was early morning, so early in fact her parents were still blissfully asleep. As she rolled her shoulders the sound of birds near her window sill made her smile. She enjoyed these mornings they were so quiet she could think freely. She never seemed to get privacy anymore and that is why she had insisted on staying at her parents for the beginning of the summer. She was however pulled out of her reverie when an owl landed on the sill looking quite ruffled.

She opened the window at its insistent tapping. "You startled me! Wow your such a beautiful bird aren't you?" The owl rolled its head happily as she stroked his feathers before allowing her to take the parchment tied to his leg. "Your from Viktor? You must be tired go on and have a snack before your off." The owl hooted its approval of said treats and flew off to snack.

She looked at the weathered parchment with anticipation. She knew it would be slightly battered the bird must have taken many rests on his journey all the way here. In truth every time she thought of the silent Bulgarian it made her stomach squirm in that 'oh so familiar' way. She fumbled quickly with the strap and blushed as she imagined his large calloused hands doing the same.

She held in a breath she didn't even realize as she began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it has been a time since I was able to write this letter but I have had many things to do during this summer. I hope you are doing well and apologize for the delay. I have been thinking for a while and wondered something. I know it is very short notice but I miss very much seeing your beautiful face. I was wondering if you would like to visit me here in Bulgaria. I feel myself longing to speak with you like we used to at Hogwarts and though your penmanship is amazing it still does not compare to seeing you in the flesh. _

_There is of course another reason that I ask you to come which isn't as great as the first. You know the war is soon approaching and I am afraid that we might not get to see each other much during these trying times and I would like to at least see the woman I would be fighting for if ever the fight does unfold..._

_If you are able to come I am sure I can enthrall you with the history of my country and village. We could go skiing in the mountains, hiking or enjoy many of the unique establishments here._

_It is of course entirely up to you if you decide to come and I would understand if you are not ready to travel so far. All I ask is you send your answer as soon as is possible so I can set my plans accordingly, of course the length of your stay is up to you... I don't have school to hinder my activities (only my quidditch schedule)._

_Yours always, Viktor Krum_

PS: There is already a plane ticket as you have no doubt noticed in this letter. I chose muggle travel because I care very much for your safety. I hope you can join me.

Hermione was twirling the ticket in her hand, wondering what she should do. She wanted to go so badly if only to see Viktor and be near him but she was also nervous. She would be in a country far from home without her parents, family or friends and what's more she didn't even understand their native language. In her worry she decided to pull out a parchment and quill to jot down the pro's and cons of going to Bulgaria with Viktor.

"NO!' She screamed at herself inwardly, I will not analyze this. Ron and Harry were always chastizing her for not making risky decisions. She felt her whole face heat up when she remembered Fred and George's rather impolite comment. 'You need a boyfriend Mione... Your to strung up.' They said to her all she needed was a nice shag apparently and though she thought what they said was terrible she still felt as if it were somewhat true. She could use some time with someone who likes her. Someone who cares for her feelings and treats her special, besides he was so incredibly handsome. She imagined running to him after a particular rough game of Quidditch. His hair disheveled by the wind, dark eyes bright with excitement and his big strong arms wrapped around her lifting her from the ground. She could practically smell his sweat and the smell of his broom wax...

'Oh' She shook her head trying to dispel the rather attractive thought from her mind. She read the letter a second time and tried to decide. There were so many things to consider but even though she would be a little nervous she couldn't help but want to go. Ever since her fourth year she had fallen rather hard for Viktor. He treated her like a princess and talked with her for hours during the night about things Harry and Ron would scoff at. When he looked into her eyes there was such an intensity in them she would shiver with that unfamiliar feeling she had never felt before. She had only gotten used to that tingling awareness of his presence after the first year of writing. Even his letters would make her smile and feel absolutely whole and perfect. Honestly he was the most amazing person she had ever met and she couldn't think of a reason not to go anymore. He would take care of her she was sure.

"You know I think that settles it I want to go." Her sudden outburst startled the owl drinking in the corner of her room and she went to him, sitting at her desk. She began composing her letter which was short with little more than her assent to go and the excitement she was feeling at the prospect of visiting him. Before she could change her mind she sent the owl of out her window and finished her morning stretches. Strapping her mp3 to her arm she walked out into the brisk morning air and began her run. The thoughts of a certain dark handsome Bulgarian flitting through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay first is first I know my writing structure is horrible and I promise to look it up tonight before I do another chapter. I just wanted to get this out while I had the chance. I hope you enjoy it and I am working on making longer chapters I just find it a little harder when I have to follow an already made story heh but I am trying and as you can see getting better at it than I was previously. Anywho I won't keep blabbering on so here it is please leave a review so I know how it's coming along.

**Chapter 2**

Before she knew it her parents were bidding her goodbye and Hermione was taking a taxi to the airport. She could already feel the butterflies swarming her stomach as she entered the airport. She had never really done this kind of thing on her own before and was a little nervous as well as confused.

After ten minutes of wandering aimlessly she finally decided to talk to one of the employee's at an information kiosk. The tall blond man at the desk seemed only to happy to help her with directions and even brought her to her location. She thanked him before going through the required security. She had to utter a small enchantment to hide from the metal detectors so she could avoid them noticing the two blades she had tucked in her boots. She honestly didn't enjoy carrying them around everywhere but Harry had given them to her and insisted, besides when she thought of it there certainly was reason to have such armament what with the war looming so closely. She shook her head to loose the thoughts of the times that were to come and hoped quickly that her minimal combat training would help her protect those she loved and herself. These dark thoughts clung to her as she wandered to the plane, barely registering what she was doing but thankfully her shock at the plane shook away all depressing thoughts.

'Wow...' She couldn't believe how nice it was. She looked at her ticket and realized Viktor had chosen to fly her first class and felt embarrassed. 'He shouldn't have...' Her cheeks were dark red as she sat in her luxurious seat accepting a lavish drink and snack. The flight was long and finally she heard the pilot talking. 'Good not that I wasn't enjoying the pampering but I really need to walk around.' Her legs were stiff and sore from being seated so long and she waited with anticipation as the plane descended.

When she finally landed she was overwhelmed. Not only was she not very experienced with airports but this one offered absolutely no help. Everything was written in a very confusing script and she could not understand a single thing. There were a few English pin ups but nothing that actually helped her find out where to go. Panic was starting to set in and she considered asking around for help but upon looking around realized it was unlikely anyone spoke English here. There was a woman pulling a small girl away from a display case of stuffed toys and a group of men in formal suits walked by speaking very quickly and harshly.

Just when she felt absolutely hopeless she felt a pair of large arms wrap around her shoulders and nearly screamed. "Viktor! You scared me half to death!" She saw his dark eyes flicker with amusement and felt a different kind of tension. He had changed since she last saw him. His dark eyes and crooked nose and pale skin were still the same but he seemed to have filled out so he didn't look as unhealthy. His dark hair was a touch longer being held back into a very short ponytail at the base of his neck and his arms and chest seemed even more muscular then when she remembered the last time he held her close. These thoughts made her stomach squirm and she tried so hard to not think of how incredibly attractive he was.

"Wow." She uttered stupidly staring at him blankly, her mouth slightly agape.

"Vhat is it Hermione?" He raised a delectably thick eyebrow at her and she wanted to smack her head into the wall for thinking of such things and behaving like a hormone driven teenage girl. For god's sake she couldn't even talk!

"Uhh, nothing Viktor it was just an incredibly long flight I guess it's jet lag... Wait did you just say my name?" She clasped the change of topic and tried to forget how embarrassing this moment had been.

"Yes Hermione is there something wrong with that?" Viktor asked suddenly looking nervous.

"No, I mean you said it perfectly you must have been practicing I mean I should have known since your letter was amazing." She lete out a very un-Hermione like queal and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so!"

Viktor's hands closed around her waist and she felt very warm all of a sudden. Viktor seemed to have the same reaction and they let go of each other as if they had been burned or given an electrical shock. He cleared his throat loudly and looked away from her hazel eyes. "We should be going back soon since my mother is expecting us for dinner."

"Alright just let me grab my bags-" Before she could finish her sentence Viktor grabbed her two suitcases as if they weighed no more than two feathers and began their trek back outside of the airport.

He led her out into the warm summer air and Hermione sighed blissfully, feeling the sun warming her cheeks and inhaling the beautiful clean air. She heard Viktor clear his throat and opened her eyes to see a large black shiny car. A man was already placing her bags into the trunk which was obviously made bigger with magic since her things went into the trunk with barely any effort from the unknown man. Viktor walked to the backseat and opened it for her.

Are you coming or haff you changed your mind?" Viktor asked with humor lacing his voice at the look of bemusement on her face.

"Yes I suppose I just didn't think of Viktor Krum as the kind of man who enjoyed cars." She felt very special as she scooted into the seat and Viktor closed her door before walking around to site next to her.

"To tell the truth I am not but this is not a normal car. It is enchanted and besides I thought muggle travel would be safer for you." The driver spoke quickly to Viktor and at his nod they began their ride to his momma's house.

The ride was awkwardly silent with neither party knowing what to say and the stifling heat made it even more uncomfortable. Hermione cracked her window open when she couldn't stand it anymore and smiled as the breeze hit her face, making her hair fly around her shoulders.

Viktor Felt a pang of attraction as he watched her hair blow around in the wind. Her face was lit with the light of the beating sun making her look like a beautiful angel. She looked at him only to notice his avid attention. This made her cheeks rosy and to Viktor this made her even more beautiful. As he stared at her pale skin he reminded himself that this visit would finally be the time he could tell her of his feeling and finally catch the girl, no woman of his dreams.

Hermione was thinking of the way he was looking at her. His gaze was so intense, like when he searched for the snitch during a game. She felt very nervous but the look in his eyes made her flush. She couldn't keep his gaze because it made mysterious and frustrating notions and feelings buzz through her head and made it hard to think of anything else. Just when she felt she couldn't handle the ferocity of his gaze without snogging him senseless or doing something else ridiculous. The car stopped and she stepped out to see....


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey it's been a couple of days I know but I was immersed by True Blood. I love that show and have been reading so much fanfiction it was hard to get into the feeling of this story. The chapter isn't changed much but it feels like a bridge between two chapters so I couldn't think of many ways to improve upon it. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione gazed, overwhelmed by the beauty yet simplicity of the ranch style home. The siding was a rich colored wood she could not name and was surrounded by a large fruitful garden. Tree's surrounded the estate and the smell of sharp citrus permeated the air. Hermione smiled contentedly at the home, it made her feel so comfortable.

'It's just like Viktor to have such an amazing estate' She said to herself before she was interupted at the sound of the irate driver for having to carry her luggage up the long driveway.

Viktor was sporting a wide grin and she felt herself relax even more at the sight. She trusted him and if he was so comfortable here she was sure it would be a very loving and caring place. "Shall ve go in? My mamma wishes very much to meet you." Viktor asked grasping her hand loosely, making her cheeks colour for the hundreth time already today.

"Of course I can't wait to meet your family Viktor they must be wonderful to make such a great man." She didn't think of what she was saying but Viktor felt his ego grow at her statement.

Stepping into the hallway of the home she was assaulted by another amazing smell and it made her mouth water. "Mmmm wow, Viktor your home smells wonderful. Who on earth is the magnificent cook?"

"My momma she-" He was abruptly cut off and pushed to the side to make room for a tall elegant looking woman with dark hair just like Viktor.

"You must be herm-ee-own iz it not?" The woman asked in broken english, scrutinizing the curly haired brunette in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed a bouncy lock in her fingers getting so close to her Hermione felt a little intimidated.

"Uhh, yes I am." She was unnerved by the staring and such but tried not to show it in front of viktor's mother. She did want to make a good impression after all.

"Momma stop staring, she does not really like being stared at like that." Viktor had noticed Hermione's discomfort and was trying to assuage her nervousness. He knew his mother was quite abript so he gently urged her to give Hermione some breathing room.

" I am Viktor's momma, Ekkatrina. I am very please to be meeting vith you Herm-ee-own. Ekkatrina said suddenly giving her a tight hug and smiling widely. Hermione felt she must have passed Ekkatrina's initial test and smiled a little at the way she said her name. It seemed that Hermione was a word that stumped all Bulgarians. She looked at viktor quickly remembering how long it took him to get it right and was impressed at how much he had practiced his English.

Ekkatrina turned to the stairs and yelled something Hermione could not understand and she had to hold her ears at the wolume. No later than thirty seconds two men started down the stairs at the woman's call.

"Ahh, This must be Herm-e-one the British girl that Viktor fancies. Pleased to be meeting you I am Nicolei Krum, Viktor's father. He talks of you often I feel I already know you." He smiled at her and gave her a bear hug, squeezing her until she thought her ribs might break and finally let go to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. She felt very special to be meeting such nice people and Viktor's father though he looked harsh and brutish seemed to be a very nice and caring man. She was just getting sttled with the family when she noticed Viktor's angered face. She followed his line of sight to see another man about his age that looked a lot like Viktor himself. Warning flags began to fly at the other mans' smile and suddenly everything turned rather ugly quite quickly.

"Alexei?!" Vitkor exclaimed tightly, keeping his temper reigned tightly.

"Viktor." Was the only response from the man Hermione assumed was Alexei.

She was suddenly lost as Viktor began to speak in rapid Bulgarian. The whole room seemed to explode as Ekkatrina, Viktor and Alexei began yelling at each other. Ekkatrina looked close to tears as she pointed from one boy to the other whearas Alexei had a small smirk as he responded to Viktor in a loud and forceful voice. Viktor on the other hand was red in the face and yelling at Alexei, his fists balled at his sides and his eyes flashing with absolute anger. Hermione looked at Nicolei to see him shaking his head. Looking somber so she edged her way between him and Viktor hoping Nicolei would be able to tell her what's going on.

"I'm sorry Hermione Vitkro and Alexei have rough past. Would you be able to get Viktor away so I can speak to them." He motioned to Alexei and Ekkatrina who were still involved in the rather heated verbal battle. She nodded lightly and tugged on Viktor's hand.

"Viktor...Viktor maybe we should go..." She was beginning to feel frustrated. They were yelling so loudly she could barely hear herself think so she tried to catch his attention by speaking a little louder. "Viktor... Oh for pete's sake. VIKTOR KRUM YOU WILL STOP AVOIDING ME AND SCREAMING AND LOOK AT ME!!!" She yelled loudly her face pink, trying to catch her breath.

The room went deathly still and so silent you could hear a pin drop. She was suddenly worried as everyone looked as if she had signed her death warrant.

Viktor whipped his head to look at her with lightning speed. His face relaxed for a moment as he stared at her, he look bewildered and the surprise on the famlilies face made her wonder what she did that was so surprising..

"Vhat?" His accent was thick as he looked at his family with a livid expression.

"Come walk with me? I need some air and space..."

Viktor looked as if he was going to protest but Hermione gave him a look and took his han. "Let's go." She said simply rubbing her thumb along the top of his hand that was now clutched snuggly in his.


End file.
